Queridas luces
by Horaizon
Summary: [KNB AMIGO SECRETO 2013] Mi regalo para RizelHolmes. Una graciosa ocurrencia entre luces y sombra, y una pizca de alegría para esta navidad.


Mi primer y último fic navideño.

Espero que te guste, RizelHomes, es lo único que fui capaz de inventarme. ¿Qué te puedo decir? Me encanta la comedia.

**¡Felices fiestas queridísimas papayas!**

E increíblemente el año estaba anunciando su partida. Otro año más que se va inadvertido. Realmente el tiempo vuela.

Fue un año extraordinario, si le preguntan. Alcanzó sus metas y conoció un montón de gente nueva muy interesante. El equipo en el cual llevaba solo un año como miembro y posteriormente as, se ha vuelto reconocido por todos los equipos colegiales y profesionales de Japón. Seirin.

Se le llenan las mejillas de asombro y sangre candente al pensarlo. Le regocijaba la idea. Esta percepción le hacía creer que esperaba la navidad todo el tiempo.

Se volteó para mirar a su compañero de cabello pastel, la iniciativa de su triunfo. Estaba tan feliz.

- Este año fue una ganga. – dijo sin poder remediarlo.

Kuroko se volteó y asintió.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Lo logramos, todo lo que quisimos, como equipo. Seirin. – el pelirrojo estaba demasiado emocionado como para pensar en lo que su amigo opine, en su cabeza había una fiesta alocada.

- Aun no somos los ganadores nacionales.

- Si, pero… Eso vendrá con el tiempo. Estoy seguro de lo que lograremos, Kuroko.

- Sí. – sonrió este.

Kuroko desea estar tan feliz como el, pero hace pocos días un pensamiento sombrío le ha estado preocupando. Kagami se está llevando muy bien con su antigua luz, Aomine Daiki. Se llaman y quedan todas las semanas para verse y a veces practican juntos. Aunque su insistente rivalidad no se ha desvanecido del todo. No puede evitar sentir… envidia. Por los dos, unos celos que le provocan la más descarrilada solución, volver a nacer y creer que estos censurables celos jamás fueron parte de su pintoresca personalidad.

El mismo se pregunta cómo una personita tan callada, serena y de baja estatura como él puede guardar tal sentimiento lóbrego y ciclope.

Siente celos de Aomine porque no le llama a él, no le invita a practicar a él, no se ríe con él. Siente celos de Kagami porque no es el con quien plática, con quien se esfuerza, con quien se ríe.

Por él se han conocido, gracias a él Kagami reconoce su existencia. Aunque el destino les hubiere interceptado en ambos caminos por razones del deporte, él ha sido de gran ayuda. Ha sido el oasis de su Sahara.

Y por estos macabros pensamientos del pequeñín se la ha ocurrido el regalo perfecto para ambos en esta brumosa navidad. Pero para hostigar su idealismo, falta una semana para la víspera de navidad. Tendrá que abstener sus ansias nocivas de ver la cara de ambas luces cuando se hagan con su regalo.

Mientras se tragaba su odio momentáneo por sus dos amigos más cercanos, el día que los exámenes semestrales concluyeron recibió una invitación por mail del pelirrojo invitándolo a pasar el rato. Kuroko es tan noble que su corazón se sacudió en dicha y su irritación desapareció como comida en manos de Kagami.

Y para su sorpresa, cuando arribó en el punto de encuentro, estaba su querido viejo-malagradecido amigo Aomine. Pero como él es Kuroko, su felicidad la demostraba inertemente.

- ¡Tetsu! – exclamó en cuanto lo vio, sonriendo con plenitud.

El peli pastel se acercó a él, estaban en la salida del metro cerca del hogar Kagami.

Aomine le rodeó el cuello con su brazo derecho presionando su persona contra la de él.

- ¿Cómo has estado? – le preguntó.

Kuroko sonrojado por el tiempo trascurrido desde la última vez que le vio tan fraternal y sonriente.

- Bien.

En ese instante apareció Kagami simulando el humor del peli azul.

- Hey. – saludó.

Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que traía una pequeña y estrecha caja con él.

- Kagami. – respondió al saludo Aomine, dejando ver su magnificencia ante él.

Con solo verse, su rivalidad se podía palpar y zanjar con una pluma.

Kagami le miró altanero también e hizo un gesto como respuesta, después se volteó a Tetsuya.

- Kuroko, pensé que no vendrías.

- ¿Por qué no lo haría? – le pareció increíblemente graciosa su pregunta.

- No sé…

- ¿Qué traes ahí? – inquirió Daiki sin soltar a Kuroko.

- Vamos al restaurante y les digo. – se mostró emocionado ante el cambio de tema.

Entraron a un restaurante de comida rápida cuya especialidad es comida en cono.

- He conseguido la saga de esta película, dicen que es buenísima.

Abrió la caja sacando tres películas con el repetido título de cabecera _"Paranomal Activity"_. Aomine plegó la cara al ver de qué se trataba.

- Es un fiasco. Es una de las peores películas de terror que he visto. – se recostó de su asiento observando con disgusto el material que una vez emocionó al pelirrojo.

- ¿Quién lo dice? – atacó siendo controlado por el antagonismo entre ambos.

- Las críticas en internet, IMDb. – contestó tranquilo, fingiendo apatía por el ataque anticipado de su colega.

- No me importa. – volvió a su antigua compostura, recostado correctamente de su asiento. – Kuroko la vera conmigo, ¿o no Kuroko? – se volteó ante el mencionado brillándole los ojos de esperanza.

- Claro.

Kagami sonrió satisfecho, alardeando su triunfo ante el peli azul quien solo hizo una mueca. Siempre que estaban los tres juntos, estos dos no podían evitar sentir que competían por el cariño de Kuroko y muchas veces por eso no salían a menudo, de todos modos, Aomine lo prefería así ya que le parece demasiado meloso.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué haremos aparte de comer? – habló el malhumorado Aomine, aun de brazos cruzados.

- Como puedes estar tan irritante hasta en navidad… - murmuró Kagami rodando los ojos.

- Es cierto, Aomine-kun. Deberías estar más alegre.

Lo dice él, cuando se la ha pasado sintiendo celos iracundos. Aunque instantáneamente parece un recuerdo remoto y fogoso.

- Bah… A quien le importa. Es navidad todos los años.

- De eso se trata, _Ahomine_.

- No me vengas con eso, _Bakagami_, no todos estamos de oreja a oreja con este puto frio. – dijo señalando con la mandíbula fuera del ventanal de cristal.

- No sabía que eras un bebesote.

- No sabía que eras un imbécil. – curvó sus labios dejando mostrar sus colmillos sedientos de tentativas.

- Por favor, aquí no. – intervino el pacifista del grupo con su brazo evitando un peligroso roce. - ¿Por qué estas de tan mal humor, Aomine-kun?

Ambos se relajaron y dejaron ir sus ganas de guerra, volviendo a recostarse de sus asientos.

- No es… nada… - vaciló perdiéndose en sus propias piernas, como si hubiese algo llamativo allí abajo. – Mi novia se ha ido al interior.

- ¿Novia? – se sorprendió Taiga al instante.

- Si, Bakagami, tengo novia. Por que crees que estaría aquí entonces… Sin ofender, Tetsu.

Tiene un punto.

- ¿Es la de cabello azul con buen… ya sabes…?

- ¿Con buen trasero? Sí.

- Aomine-kun, no creo que sea educado expresarte así de tu novia.

- Descuida, Tetsu, es solo relación física… de parte de ella. – rio irónico a lo que Kagami soltó una pequeña risita también.

- ¿Y cómo está Momoi-san?

- Esta bien… Se la está pasando en familia. – se encogió de hombros por una ligera envidia que siente.

- El invencible Aomine está sólo y verde para navidad. - agrega la cizaña que no puede faltar, su devoto compañero.

- Que yo sepa, tú también. No tuviste nada para empezar.

- Mejor solo que mal acompañado.

- _Parasito_. – pensó Aomine plisando la cara.

- Ya basta, Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun. Están muy animados hoy.

Ordenaron al fin y los tres pasaron una excelente velada. Las riñas entre los más altos cesaron por el resto de la noche y concordaron en hacerle pasar un buen rato a su mutuo amigo. Recorrieron las calles centrales de tokio, donde las decoraciones navideñas iluminaban toda estancia. Kuroko se sintió dichoso de tener tan buenos amigos, testigos de su triunfo hasta ahora.

Y no le pareció justo todo el rencor y macabros sentimientos que había sentido. Asi que su regalo no será tan letal, será algo que podrán digerir y puede que hasta les saque una risa. El solo desea una navidad acogedora para todo el mundo en esta tierra, más para las personas cercanas a él.

Es tiempo de dar y estar juntos.

Amargado porque su sueño ha desaparecido, se ha visto obligado a levantarse. La temperatura a dos grados, ridículamente temprano en la mañana. Buscaba razones para agravar su amargura y solo consigue pensar en Aomine y su última revelación: Que tiene novia. Le entran ganas de vomitar y de golpearse al mismo tiempo.

En fin, estas cosas le dejaran de preocupar en cuanto se desayune.

Se levanta y hace a un lado la colcha. Se estruja los ojos y se dirige a la ventana para desplegar solo un lado de las cortinas, para que sol le iluminara su mañana de morros. Cuando es capaz de patentizar lo que está a su alrededor, se acuerda de el día anterior. Kuroko le entregó una bolsa deseándole felices fiestas. ¿Sera un regalo o una trampa de él?

En el buró que esta frente a la ventana, busca la bolsa y la abre. Hay un caramelo en forma de árbol de navidad y junto a él un sobre. Lo abre con pericia, allanándole la curiosidad.

Aomine ha recibido lo mismo, pero lo abre en la tarde de ese mismo día. La postal decía:

_Espero que te guste el chocolate, lo he comprado en un especial._

_Trata de pasarla bien en esta navidad y no molestar a los demás. Principalmente a Aomine-kun/Kagami-kun._

_Gracias por la invitaciones que no recibí de cuando se juntaban mientras que yo me sentía olvidado en casa, siempre lo recordaré con cariño. Y por la invitación olvidada para la celebración de la finalización de la copa de invierno, me divertí mucho. _

_Espero que el próximo año esté lleno de poca ingratitud y que cumplan todo lo que se proponen._

_Descuida, me he dado cuenta de que realmente les importo cuando me invitaron tres veces seguidas la pasada semana. _

_Siempre suyo, su sombra llena de rencor. _

_¡Felices Fiestas y Feliz Año Nuevo!_

Kagami rio como nunca, tanto por el miedo que sintió antes las palabras macizas de Kuroko, como la gracia que le causó imaginarse un Kuroko celoso.

Aomine reaccionó de la misma forma, sorprendido por lo descuidado que fue con su amigo más personal. Kuroko sí que sabía cómo sorprenderlos.

Nada como una navidad llena de alegría.

_Perdona si hay errores gramaticales u ortográficos, fui un poco desesperada en subirlo. Avísame si ves alguno._

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo!**


End file.
